


Going Home

by MokutonPrince



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual fluff and smut, I will update these eventually, Multi, Sexual Tension, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokutonPrince/pseuds/MokutonPrince
Summary: Yamato is needed for a ritual and gets sent where all lost things go, where he meets someone very unlikely.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://mokutonprince.tumblr.com/)

"This is insane, Kakashi! It's not going to work!" Yamato shouted, the sound of combat gradually fading into the background the faster he and Kakashi ran, their dirtied sandals clacking hard against the tree branches with the more force they used. Desperate to complete their task.  
  
"It has to. I need you to trust in me, Tenzou." It was the way his voice wavered that made the Captain pause, coming to a stop on a thick branch that held both their weight. When they stopped, hearts beating from effort, dark brown eyes met one black and one red.  
  
"Kakashi.."  
  
"This is going to work. I know it is, but I need your faith in me too."  
  
Yamato didn't waste a second to nod, looking to his Senpai with all the adoration and trust he always had for the man, the same man to saved him all those years ago. "I will always believe in you, Senpai..but," the man paused, pointing to the ancient scroll that he knew was being held in the others vest, "Must we really use this? We don't know what it does."  
  
When he saw the noticeable movement in Kakashi's jaw, Yamato quickly met his eyes again, "You won't tell me." It wasn't a question, they both knew it. "She told you not to." he sighed, stepping back to lean against the trunk of the tree they stood upon.  
  
"I made an oath. I want to tell you, Tenzou-" Kakashi quickly lifted a hand, stopping his Kohai from speaking when he saw those lips move, "Ah. But I can't. Which is why she suggested an oath because I would have told you the second we were alone." When he was met with silence, he stepped closer to take Yamato's hands in his own, "We have to win the war, you know that, and this is the only way we can. This is how we guarantee our victory, come hell or high water."  
  
"But how can I be of any help when you can't even tell me what it does?" Yamato argued, eyes narrowed at his Senpai in hopes he would tell but he knew well that with an oath with the Hokage, it was impossible.  
  
Kakashi just smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in mild amusement, "Because she and I both know that you will try to stop it."  
  
There was a slim moment of silence before it was interrupted with a far too close explosion, the force of the blast knocking down not only the surrounding trees but the tree they stood on. Hands still clasped, they both jumped and tried to run away as fast as they could to avoid getting trapped with the timber and with the ground beneath their feet quaking hard enough to knock someone over. They barely made it to an opening to a cave when another blast sounded, this one just as close to them as the last one. Yamato immediately went to the center, clapping his hands firmly together to bring six thick pillars of wood to reinforce the roof to keep it from collapsing, while Kakashi kept an eye out, his Sharingan spinning rapidly to see past the disturbed debris and dirt.  
  
Yamato let out a breath with the destruction settled eyes darting to his partner as he slowly made his way to the opening. But of course..nothing is easy for the Mokuton user and the Copy Ninja.  
  
"My my..I didn't think I would be so lucky to trap the two of you. With nowhere to run."  
  
"You fuck-" Kakashi hissed, barely getting the first sign from his fingers when Yamato held out an arm across his chest, stopping him.  
  
"Wait."  
  
The voice cackled, putting them both on edge, "Yes, listen to the experiment. Wait."  
  
Yamato tensed, eyes narrowing as he slowly dropped his arm from across Kakashi's chest. Straightening their backs, a lone figure slowly walked his way from between two fallen trees. His eyes were covered in gauze, a disturbing grin on his face as he tilted his head, listening or something. Their question was answered when the man took a deep and long sniff of the air, letting it out like a pleased sigh.  
  
"I know you're there, you know. I can smell the ozone on you, Copy Cat." his grin widened then, "And wood. Something floral, sweet. It's disgusting."  
  
When neither Kakashi or Yamato spoke, merely breathing as quiet as possible and hoping to hide their chakra, the man scowled, "Give me the scroll! I know that old harlot gave it to you. One of you. So let's skip the theatrics and just hand it over like good children." a long-fingered hand peaked out from under his dark cloak, palm up, expectant.  
  
"You're a fool to make demands all on your own. Try an take it and we'll cut you down." Kakashi grit out, hands already on a pair of kunai as Yamato did the same, except his left hand was held in front of his chest with two fingers held up, ready.  
  
The man scoffed at that, lips pulled in an ugly scowl, "Fine!"  
  
"Keep him busy." Kakashi managed to whisper before jumping out of the fight and to the side of the cave opening, away from sight but still able to see and hear what was going on while he took out the scroll and set to activate it, starting with the first step.  
  
When Kakashi moved away, Yamato kept his eyes on the enemy, taking a breath in surprise when he took out a long scroll and unraveled it with a flick of his wrist. He barely had time to recognize it before twenty life-sized puppets popped into existence, and whether or not they were made from people or not remained unnecessary when ten of them were sent for him at once and he had to react.  
  
His chakra was already low, combined with their previous fight from the main battle and the cave, Yamato was forced to resort to Taijutsu and kunai lest he becomes too weak to defend Kakashi or even himself, but he did manage two wood-clones in aid as he faced those ten puppets.  
  
Kakashi laid the scroll open on the ground, both eyes darting across the text as he quickly opened a smaller scroll to gather what he needed for the ritual to work, trying to ignore how his hands began to shake as he remembered what Lady Tsunade had told him just that morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
_"This is our only chance, Kakashi. You must know this."_  
  
_Tsunade stood from her desk, watching the silent silver-haired ninja, her gaze soft and kind though firm. "I hate this just as much as you do, but he is the only one who can," dropping her gaze she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Because of the Mokuton-"_  
  
_"His entire life is revolved around the Mokuton! He didn't ask for this! He didn't ask to be taken and used by Orochimaru as some fucking experiment! Just to be taken again by Danzo and used as a damn puppet! I can't do this to him!" Kakashi lashed out, voice hard and probably far too loud to not be heard by the Anbu stationed nearby._  
  
_"He deserves more than this. He deserves to live life like the rest of us!"_  
  
_Tsunade was quiet, having sat back down in her chair as she let him finish,_ face _solemn, "You love him."_  
  
_Kakashi stared at her, fingers twitching to glare at her with the Sharingan but he held still, "I refuse to let him be used as some sort of bait."_  
  
_She sighed then, "It's not baiting. It's the only chance we have to hope of ending this unnecessary bloodshed and he's our best chance. This scroll was written long before my Grandfather was even Hokage, it tells of another land full of people who can aid in only the most desperate need. And that's where we are, Kakashi, we need to win this war or we will all be dead and all of the Villages will be wiped. This is an enemy we can't take any bets on." When her top soldier remained silent, she continued, "Yamato is the only one who can cross this, barrier, it's called. Because of his nature, he is the most likely to survive and possibly return with the aid this scroll promises."_  
  
_"Possibly!? You are willing to risk the life of one man to go to this 'other world' and come back with new friends who will fight this war? That's your plan?"_  
  
_"I am putting everything on this, Hatake. And you will be the one to activate it to send him through because your Sharingan is the last missing piece for this to work."_  
  
_Kakashi stared at the ancient rolled paper on the Hokages desk, glaring at the damn thing, "I can't tell him...I can't let him know that-"_  
  
_"It's okay..just tell him you made an oath. I don't even want the rest of the team aware of this, it's too delicate."_  
  
_The copy ninja went to take the scroll, shrinking it safely in another scroll before packing it in one of his vest pockets. When he moved to leave the office, Tsunade caught his hand, "Don't wait before it's too late, Kakashi...It will eat you alive."_  
  
_With a mute nod, Kakashi poofed from the office with a whirl of smoke._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He could hear the metal of kunai and the clunk of wood, combined with the familiar grunts of his partner as he fought, giving everything he had and he knew he didn't have much time as he mixed the oil, blood and rare herbs in the small bowl. "Almost done.."  
  
Yamato was down to himself, both of his clones gone from existence by lucky blows and diminishing chakra, but he didn't count himself out just yet when only five puppets from the twenty were left. "C'mon then," he grunted, wiping the blood from his cheek and ignoring the sharp sting of the cut that wept, continuing to bleed. Both his biceps were also cut, the fabric ripped and painted with fresh blood and quickly drying the older blood from the beginning of their fight. He was a mess by now, lips parted with heavy breaths as he stared down the enemy, trying to hold back a smirk of pride in himself. He knew he was close.  
  
All five of them came at him at once and he held his well-used kunai in front of his chest as he swung his free right arm around, not even watching as it extended into a thick and blocky cut of wood, knocking down all five of the weak-stringed puppets to the ground. Well, as weak as their master was, who was fuming with heavy breath and hunched over with low chakra. So Yamato took the chance like he had been trained, flinging his wrist in a steady throw and watched as half of the blade pierced and buried itself in the bastard's chest. Yuuya, he remembered, glared at the weapon in distaste before sending his heated stare to him as he finally sank to his knees and his body dropped to the upturned forest floor, unmoving.  
  
"Heh..'m not getting as old as you thought, eh, Senpai?" Turning around, he moved a hand to his side, wincing at the intensely sharp pain that throbbed from the deep cut clean through his hip. The high of the fight left him tired and ultimately weary, but he forced himself to move, stepping slow and with a limp as he made his way back to the side of the cave where he found Kakashi knelt on the ground, painting a series of symbols and runes on the flat side of the rock.  
  
"Is this it?" Yamato asked softly, leaning his side against the solid rock to rest, eyes following each new word and symbol, confused yet in awe. 

"Yes. It should do exactly as it says." Kakashi replied easily, finishing the very last rune with a flourish of his wrist before sitting back, overlooking his work to make sure it was perfect for what needed to be done. 

"Which is?" 

A black and red eye just looked at him, seemingly amused, "Now now, don't ruin the surprise my sweet little kohai." Kakashi purred, earning a fond smile and an eye roll from said Kohai.

"Well, at least explain to me why I am needed for this?" Yamato asked, calm as could be with him trying to stitch up his deepest wound along his hip, forgoing to use his chakra just in case and opting for the old stitch and needle. Nothing he hadn't done before.

And just like that, the air grew more serious. "Listen, I know you don't like it when it comes to your chakra, but..in order for this to work, it specifically requires Yin and Mokuton because of it's nature."

There was a tense beat of silence before Yamato responded, having put all of his focus of sealing his wound before he even offered a reply, sighing and looking at his bloodied hands. "What does it do, Kakashi? If it's asking for my chakra, I have a right to know what it's being used for." 

Kakashi winced at the tone, Yamato was calm and seemingly unaffected, but Kakashi knew better, he could see the hurt in those dark eyes and it pained him so much to keep it from him.

"It.." he sighed, "It's to save the villages from this war, the people...the entire world if it isn't stopped in time. Ten- Yamato-" Kakashi wanted to comfort him, to give the entire story but he was stopped by a sudden yell from too close by and he jerked around.

"We don't have any more time. If you don't want to, then i'll-"

"Shut up and let me do this." Yamato cut him off, voice steady and more firm than before. Kakashi just stared at him and Yamato could see the way his masked moved that he was smiling, albeit forced. But another and much closer shout stopped the moment.

Kicking away the used and now unneeded items, Kakashi helped his Kohai stand and step closer until his back was pressed against the painted wall, "Close your eyes and focus your chakra into the rock behind you. Don't open them for any reason, okay?"

Yamato hesitated but he nodded, watching his Senpai with weary eyes before he closed his own and forced himself to focus his chakra to his back, but the new sound of a scuffle made it difficult to do so without opening his eyes. Slowly, he could feel the cool rock behind him starting to heat up, as if a fire had been lit under it and it was spreading, but he endured.

He could hear Kakashi yell, the sound of kunai colliding and the smell of mud and another fire, but he remained impassive, eyes squeezing shut to remove the temptation to see what was happening. The wall behind him was quickly getting hotter, sure that his skin was going to blister and scar and him to burn, yet he remained still and continued to send his chakra.

 

Kakashi kicked the idiot to the ground, angry and tense as he shouted,  _"CHIDORI!"_ ready to impale the fucker, let himself take out his anger on the enemy who disrupted their ritual. They were running out of time.

Out of the corner of his spinning Sharingan, he could see the circle of runes he painted start to glow brightly, steadily getting brighter until the rock vanished into a swirl of white and a new crackling sound. "Fuck!"

Taking a kunai to pin the enemy to the root underneath him by his shirt, Kakashi leaped up and ran back to his Kohai, heart in his throat with how fast it beat.

"Tenzo.."

"Kakashi! What is happening? I feel like I am on fire." Yamato panicked, arms immediately reaching out to latch onto the Copy Nin, clutching onto his arms, unsure and almost frightened. Kakashi simply held his hands.

"I need you to trust me."

"I do! Always." 

The sound from the swirl of white grew louder, the wind around them picking up enough to distort their hearing, but they both caught the sound of a battle cry. Despite himself, Yamato's eyes shot open, wide and in terror as he saw a new enemy that Kakashi should have dealt with, run up behind him with a sword, far too close.

_"KAKASHI!"_

But the White haired ninja didn't move, not even when the blade of the sword pierced its way through his side, yet he didn't let go of Yamato's hands. Somewhere in the background, he could hear the familiar cry of their most boisterous blond student and the lighter yet still just as loud shout from their medical student, but all of his focus was on his Senpai, vision blurry with rare tears as they simply stared at each other.

"You have to go," Kakashi whispered, coughing into his mask

"NO! I'm not leaving you!" 

The wind was getting too strong and the heat behind him was starting to diminish, they were out of time and Kakashi saw it. Taking his Kohai's hands in both of his own, he lifted them to place a faint kiss to each palm, eye contact never wavering even as he was about to drop when the enemy from behind them was taken out and his blood was pouring from his wound.

Yamato was shaking his head, unwilling to let go but Kakashi new better.

With a final squeeze, Kakashi put all his weight into pushing his precious Tenzou through the swirling light, breath catching and eyes burning as the sight of pure terror and fresh tears on his face, thankful for the wind that hid the cry that ripped from his throat, rather it was from himself or Yamato, he didn't want to know. 

The last thing he saw before he met the wet ground, was a flash of pink and yellow as the portal closed and his Kohai was gone. 

Probably for good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor's eyes lit up at the sight of all the weapons, so many different styles and make of everything under the sun, even though he missed his hammer, this was still pretty glorious for a warrior such as he.

Korg broke him out of his thoughts, "This is where he choose our weapons before each match. So please, pick at your leisure."

Thor hummed with a nod, fingers dancing along the side of different swords before he simply picked one up, weighing it in his hand before twirling it in his palm, testing it. 

"I really wish I had my hammer. Quite unique, it was made from this special metal from the heart of a dying star, and when I spun it really, really fast, it gave me the ability to fly," Thor enthuses, eyes lost in memory.

"You rode a hammer? The hammer rode you on your back," Korg replies, curious as he watches the God.

"What? No, no. I would spin it really fast and it would pull me off the ground." Thor corrects, amused.

Korg thinks about it for a second before he gasps, scandolized, "Oh my god. The hammer pulled you off? Sounds like you had a pretty special and intimate relationship with this hammer and that losing it was almost comparable to losing a loved one."

Thor chuckles, looking to the too light weapon in his hands, "That's a very nice way of putting it."

The God turns then, facing one of the many walls of weaponry in an attempt to find something that could possibly work when he didn't have his beloved Mjolner. He damn near gasps in excitement when he spies a set of twin swords hanging on a far wall, the glint of their metal practically calling to him. When he turns to make his way to get them, a head of long dark brown hair grabs his attention. 

He pauses to watch, curious about this new person, their energy...different and quite light. Something very different to the others around him. 

"Hey Korg?" he asks, blue eyes remaining on the back of the person as they seemed to be having a conversation with a darker skinned woman. 

Thor's new buddy hums, coming to stand beside him. 

"Who is that?" Thor asks, gesturing to the two over by the wall, but Korg seems to know just who he was referring to.

"Oh. That's Ten. He arrived here a few weeks ago."

"Ten?"

"Yup. He doesn't talk much, or at all really..haven't heard him speak, but I don't think anyone has. But he is a very good fighter. Made it to the top in just a few days of being here, hangs around the big guy a lot."

Thor looked up at him, confused out of his mind of deeply curious about this  _Ten._ He was going to ask another question, but he suddenly felt an eerie gaze at his person. Turning back forward, he saw that the person he was curious about was staring at him, well...that mask was. It was white and almost clean, it had two slits for eyes with black paint around them that looked like animal eyes. The mouth was painted with red in a soft curve, feline-like with matching red and green markings on the side and a black mark for the nose which where he assumed he was able to breathe through. The man wore a very dark blue sleeveless top, it's neck high enough to where it was under the chin of the mask as if trying to hide everything about his chest and face. His arms were exposed from the shoulder to bicep, where he wore long black claw like gloves with silver armor on his forearms. His pants were Midgard like black and down to where they were stuffed into high shin black boots, something he remembers Captain saying were Army.

The only things he found interesting besides the mask was the wrapping he had around his upper right thigh and the red tattoo on his left shoulder. The way he stood was intimidating but Thor was unwavering and offered his bright friendly smile and a small wave. What was curious though, was the way Ten stiffened and immediately turned to leave, almost vanishing like it was magic.

"Huh.."

"Told you."

Thor was quiet for a bit, just thinking over what just happened before he spoke, "So why is his name, Ten?"

Korg shrugged, "No one knows."


End file.
